


Andrea's Shane Bomb is Complete

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explosions, bombs shaped like Shane, i dont know if that warrants a teen rating but oh well, i dont know why im mentioning this. ill delete it later, shark week is eating my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Andrea has an evil plan.





	Andrea's Shane Bomb is Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

Andrea glances up at Hershel's house, observing that nearly everyone is inside. She sneaks around the back of the shed and pulls out a little bomb shaped like Shane.  She waits until Shane is out. 

"Hey, Shane," she says, and when he turns around the bomb blows up in his face.

His skin is covered in soot and his hair is fried. " Damnit, I shoulda seen this coming," he rubs his head. 


End file.
